pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline Sonik
Canada | notableworks = Arms, Afflictions & Departures | spouse = | website = }} Madeline Sonik (born May 12, 1960) is a Canadian poet, prose author, and academic. Life Sonik was born in Detroit, Michigan, of mixed English-Russian parentage. She dropped out of school at age 15, moved to England, and worked as a cleaner in Devon before returning to Canada and resuming her education. She earned a B.A. and M.A. from the University of Western Ontario, and an M.F.A. and Ph.D. from the University of British Columbia,Madeline Sonik, Writing, University of Victoria. Web, June 9, 2013. (where her doctoral thesis explored the application of Jungian principles to the creative writing process).Creative Writing Process and Pedagogy: a Jungian approach, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc.. Web, June 9, 2013. She has taught creative writing courses in Vancouver and Victoria, British Columbia, and from 2008 through 2010 was a post-doctoral fellow in the Department of Writing at the University of Victoria. Her publications include a novel, a short story collection, a children's book, a poetry collection, and a volume of personal essays. In addition, she has coedited 3 Canadian anthologies. Sonik lives in Victoria, British Columbia, where she teaches in the Department of Writing at the University of Victoria. Writing Sonik's novel Arms was described by The Globe and Mail as a "verbal heartache, a bravura performance of language and perverse imagination".[http://www.harbourpublishing.com/excerpt/Arms/webonly/204 Review of Arms] Recognition Sonik has won many awards for her nonfiction, including the 2006 Annie Dillard Award for Creative Nonfiction. Sonik was among 10 authors longlisted for the 2012 BC National Award for Canadian Non-Fiction. The nomination was for Afflictions & Departures, which illustrates an experimental nonfiction genre Sonik has termed a "fracture." "A fracture is a series of short, linked memoir pieces that uses techniques of hard-boiled journalism and literary fiction, and self-consciously disrupts or fractures conceptions of linear time."http://finearts.uvic.ca/blog/ The book was also a shortlisted nominee for the 2012 Charles Taylor Prize."B.C. authors only on Taylor Prize short list". The Globe and Mail, January 10, 2012. Afflictions & Departures won the 2012 City of Victoria Butler Book Prize.John Threlfall, Writing instructor Madeline Sonik wins City of Victoria Butler Book Prize, The Ring, October 30, 2012. University of Victoria, Web, June 9, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Stone Sightings.'' Toronto: Inanna Publications, 2008. *''The Book of Changes''. Toronto: Inanna Publications, 2012. Novel *''Arms: A novel.'' Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2002. Short fiction *''Drying the Bones'' (short stories). Roberts Creek, BC: Nightwood Editions, 2000. Non-fiction *''Afflictions and Departures: Essays''. Vancouver, BC: Anvil Press, 2011. Juvenile *''Belinda and the Dustbunnys.'' Vancouver, BC: Hodgepog Books, 2003. Edited *''Fresh Blood: New Canadian gothic fiction'' (edited with Eric Henderson). Winnipeg: Ravenstone, 1998. *''Entering the Landscape'' (edited with Eric Henderson). Ottawa: Oberon, 2001. *''When I Was a Child: Stories for grownups and children'' (edited with Eric Henderson). Ottawa: Oberon, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Madeline Sonik, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 9, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Prose *Everything I'd Like to Say: Poets' Corner Welcome ;Audio / video *Madeline Sonik at YouTube ;Books *Madeline Sonik at Amazon.ca ;About *Madeline Sonik at Anvil Press *Madeline Sonik at Harbour Publishing *Madeline Sonik at the University of Victoria *[http://poetryreviews.ca/reviews/stone-sightings-by-madeline-sonik/ Stone Sightings reviewed] at PoetryReviews.ca Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian non-fiction writers Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:University of Western Ontario alumni Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:University of Victoria faculty